Perspective Outtakes
by ekimmuh
Summary: If you haven't read my story Perspective these outtakes won't make complete sense. :


**A/N:**

**I wrote this outtake for Wicked Wednesdays over on MyVampFiction. It's all Jasper and Alice and takes place during Chapter 37 of Perspective. Enjoy! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, however the plot is mine.

* * *

"STOP!" Edward gasped.

I had to get away. There was no way I could stop what I was feeling. It was flowing through every part of me at this point.

If I'd been a human male, running would have been nearly impossible and definitely painful. Thankfully, I wasn't a human.

Tonight's session with Edward had been taxing. I had no idea if I would be able to do what he'd asked of me without actually reliving a memory of Alice and me together. Each and every one of those feelings had memories attached to them, and although I knew why he wouldn't want to see that in my mind, it was still hard.

I'd been okay for a while. His idea to start out slow had been a good one. There was no way for me to know what he was thinking about during our sessions, although I knew it was Bella. It was always Bella.

The sexual tension he'd been emanating lately was beyond reason. I honestly think that a human would have exploded by now. As it was, when he let himself go a little in our sessions it was almost painful.

I watched him struggle to remain in control of something that by its very definition was the very opposite. His motives and reasoning were understandable, but that didn't make it any easier to stomach.

Tonight had been different in so many ways. Finding out that Edward had never done anything in his years was shocking. And amusing, of course. I wouldn't have believed it if it had been anyone but Edward. Only he could live in a house with three extremely sexually active couples and not even once…

It was just too much. And tonight it had been too much for both of us. Again, I didn't know what he was imagining in that mind of his, but my guess would be making love to Bella. It fit with the waves of mixed feelings I'd picked up coming off him. Those feelings of raw need barely tempered by the knowledge that she was breakable.

I didn't envy his position. I never had. He was in love with a human and no doubt wanted to show her that love. At times, the frustration I felt from him when he came home after spending the night with her was enough to knock anyone down.

But tonight, tonight, he'd let it go; the control, the lust, all of it. I still felt his conflict, but his need had over ridden everything else. He'd let it consume him, as if in his mind, he'd finally taken what he so desperately wanted.

I still felt everything; everything he felt, everything I felt. It was just too much.

The trees continued to fly by me as I ran, trying to use the exertion to calm down. It helped some but not nearly enough. My thoughts turned to Alice. I needed Alice.

Almost the moment I thought it, I saw her. She was practically floating through the trees towards me.

But instead of calming me further, the intensity of my emotions peaked. I needed her, right now, right here. And knowing me like no one else, she hurled herself into my arms, clamping her lips to mine.

Her force pushed me back, and we landed on the ground with a loud thud. I felt the ground give beneath us. Her hands pulled aggressively at my hair, and I forgot everything but her. She knew I didn't need slow tonight.

My arms wrapped around her small frame, and I flipped her over onto her back. Our tongues battled, our lips pulled and sucked trying desperately to get closer, to become one.

Using all my strength, I pressed against her, letting her feel all of me. My little pixie growled, urging me on.

It was all the encouragement I needed to begin ripping away at the thin layers of clothing separating us. I registered the ripping of fabric and then the feel of skin.

My fingers dug roughly into her flesh, bringing her hips up to meet mine. Jeans still covered my lower half, but she quickly took care of that.

Once I was free, I knew I needed to be inside her without delay. And with one strong thrust, I was.

I watched in an animalistic haze as her head fell back with each thrust. I buried myself to the hilt inside her. Every emotion I'd felt tonight, relived, enhanced, poured through my limbs.

Her nails dug into my shoulders. The waves of pure lust and love that overflowed from her told me to give her more.

And so I did. There was little else I could do even if I'd wanted to. She was what kept me sane in this life we lived. Without her, I would be lost. Adrift in a world in which I did not belong.

I felt her muscles clench and tighten around my shaft, but it only made me want to push more, thrust harder. She was my mate, and I wanted to mark her as mine.

A deep growl left her chest followed by a high-pitched scream as she held me in a vice grip. But I didn't stop. I needed more. I wanted her to come again for me.

She opened her eyes and held mine as I continued to move roughly inside her. Even at this frenzied pace we were one.

Then suddenly, I was on my back again.

Alice perched atop me with her legs on either side of my hips. She never broke our connection as she flipped us over, and after barely a hesitation, she began riding me.

Now it was my turn to throw my head back. My fingers once again dug into her hips, loving the hard pace she'd set as she took every inch of me. Her breasts moved with her movement, and I reached up to take them in my hands, squeezing and pulling with each downward motion.

Feeling the beginnings of another climax from her, I brought one hand down to her hip and put my thumb into position right over her clit.

The rumble in her chest was just beginning but so was mine. I was so close.

My other hand left her breast and took hold of her abandoned hip, gripping it tightly. Lifting myself and forcing her downward at the same time, our bodies crashed together.

Over and over, we continued the rhythm. It was just us; the outside world around us didn't exist as we both fell over the edge. Our growls filled the forest leaving no doubt to anyone within hearing distance that we were not quite human.

As we came back to ourselves, we both started laughing. "Feeling better?" she asked.

I flipped her over, placing a much softer kiss on her pouty lips. "Much. Thank you."

She stretched and smiled before fixing me with a look of mock distaste. "I do hope you know I sacrificed a new designer blouse for you."

I kissed her again. I just couldn't resist. "I'll buy you a new one," I said not letting my lips completely leave hers.

Her lips moved to my ear. "Already done, husband."

I smiled into her neck. "I should have known."

"Yes. You should," she said matter-of-factly. "How long have we been married, Jasper?"

My hand began to move of its own accord down her side. It grazed her nipple on the way down as my fingers slid between our bodies to the center of her. I was already aching to be inside her again. "Obviously not long enough. Maybe if you demonstrate your wifely duties again it will refresh my memory."

She gasped as I plunged two fingers inside. "Maybe."

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Okay so this is your time to tell me what you want. There are only three more chapters left to go in Perspective and after it's finished, I'm willing to do a few outtakes from different POV's if you're interested. **

**So now it is time to tell me what you'd like to see. Tell me 1) what scene and 2) whose POV you'd like it to be in. **

**I'll gaurentee to do two outtakes to this story, but I need to know what you'd like to see. :)**


End file.
